An Unexpected Love
by bluelatindreamer
Summary: Hermione sustained some serious injuries over their year on the run, and during the battle saving lives. While everyone around her seems to be getting stronger she feels like she is just a burden. While she finds herself falling in love with someone quite unexpected. Could he possibly ever love the bossy plain bookworm in return? M due to violence and later some steamy moments.
1. Chapter 1

_Not my characters or world. I am merely playing in the world created by the amazing Rowling._

_NOTE: I started this fanfiction expecting Hermione to fall in love with George, and at some point I found her and Neville sparking off each other in the sweetest way. I am pretty sure I can still swing the tide, as I am not done writing out the fic, but maybe you all can let me know who you would like to read about falling in love._

Chapter 1

She couldn't hear anything over the pounding of her heart in her ears, lungs screaming, and legs trembling as she ran down the corridor. The goblet was destroyed, and she lived through the awkward moment of pulling away when Ron had tried to kiss her. She felt horrible seeing his face fall, but she grasped his hands, and reminded him that they had a war to finish. He nodded, but he still had that crestfallen look as they ran back up into the castle. She didn't love him that way. Maybe at one time, but when he had left them after his hateful words. He deserted them, and something in her had been snuffed out. That little flame that maybe if it had been fed and nourished, it could have become more, but Ron was always too harsh and mean with her for it to really take hold inside her.

He had come back, and she knew the Horcrux was part of the blame for his temper. Except it only brought out what was already there. It preyed on feelings and emotions that were there to begin with. It enhanced them, and made it easier to manipulate the person wearing it, but she knew that he felt those feelings. Had those mean spirited thoughts, and maybe without the Horcrux he would have never said them, but that didn't mean they weren't there. She admitted to herself in that cold tent. She could never love him as more than a long time friend, and not even a friend that she would particularly rely on.

She had struggled to get him to listen to her, and get to Harry fast. He for some reason felt that he had to stay with her, and protect her. Not bloody likely! They needed to let Harry know that he needed to get Nagini, and then they could move on to Voldemort.

"GO!" she screamed as she sent a strong non-verbal sectumsempra towards three charging Death eaters. Their heads flew in one direction, and their bodies crumbled to the ground, landing with a wet grisly splat that sprayed across her face and body.

"Merlin Hermione!" Ron shouted. Shocked at what a strong witch she was.

"Get to Harry, and tell him!" She yelled running off to warn the House elves to retreat.

The corridor emptied quickly after she had begged the elves to retreat. The elves had scattered saying that the young ones were still in the castle, and they would not abandon them to fend for themselves. "Okay, get the young ones out please get them away from the fighting!" Figuring the elves would get the younger students away from Hogwarts, and stay with them; therefore accomplishing her goal of keeping the elves and students alike away from the Death eaters.

After what felt like ages running down the deserted corridor she could finally hear familiar voices shouting curses and hexes. Fred, George, and Percy! Please let me find them she begged to any deity that would listen. She pumped her legs harder and charged around the corner. George was further ahead of Percy and Fred so didn't see Rookwood aiming the curse at Fred and Percy as the brothers were laughing at something Percy had screamed at the Minister.

She shot out a shield and a nonverbal reducto at Rookwood hitting him right in the chest, and he burst open with a spray of gore. She had kept running forward without hesitation. Rookwood's curse went wide and blew away a section of the wall behind them. She continued charging forward in a flying tackle towards the two Weasley's. She slammed into Percy who in turn slammed forward into Fred. Hermione's momentum pushed the two men away from the worst of the blast.

The world went up in bright flash of simultaneous curses and debris that blinded them all. The group of Death eaters they had been dueling now lay dead, and the Wesley's were shaking the rocks and dust of the blasted wall off of them.

"Fred!" "George!" "Percy!" The brother's voices rang out. "Here, I'm here!" they called to each other. Their voices were carrying the relief that they were all alright.

"Perce you saved me!" Fred cried hugging his older brother tightly.

"No!" Percy shouted, pointing at the long curling brown hair of the body on the ground. They all recognized that hair. As one they started to dig the young witch out of the debris.

"She came charging into me, and she took out Rookwood, and shoved me forward away from the blast, and she pushed so hard I was able to shove us both clear!" Percy sobbed out.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, say something!" George screamed as he reached her first. He gently pushed the mass of brown curls away from her face.

Pain! Was all she was registering at the moment, and she wanted to call out to them, but couldn't get enough spit together in her dry mouth to say anything. She could hear the boys talking, and then felt the weight across her body lessen. She heard them calling her, and could hear the fear and panic in their voices. She heard George yelling for her to say something. As he gently turned her, she sucked in a breath as the pain in her right leg intensified.

"SOMETHING!" she screamed. The Twins and Percy gaped for a moment and then laughed at the little witch in Georges arms.

"First Perce now 'Mione!" Fred laughingly sobbed out, as tears and laughter covered all their faces.

"George please not too fast! My leg is caught under the rocks." Hermione whimpered as George went to move her again.

"Oh Merlin Hermione!" Percy cried out. Using his wand he lifted the large rock, and gagged at the mangled mess her leg was.

Just then Tonks, Remus, and Sirius rounded the corner. Seeing them George called for Remus!

"Cover us while I heal her leg." Remus barked out. Surrounding their fallen friend they fought off the next wave of Death eaters, while George helped Remus repair what he could of her leg.

Remus moved quickly knowing that stopping the bleeding was the most important, and then healing her bones. George was better at the bones, and they worked in tandem while Hermione sat up and aimed her wand at a large rock and using it to smash the Acromantula that was climbing through the hole in the wall to get at them.

"Nice Shot 'Mione!" George called.

"Let's move, and get her to the Great Hall!" Remus called out, and took a moment to transfigure bandages to help cover the deeper wounds that would take too much time to heal just then.

"I need to get to Ron and Harry!" Hermione said pushing herself to stand. The bones felt weak, but they were healed and no longer broken.

"Hermione, don't be stubborn-"

"I have to get to the boys!" She yelled and ran, or tried to. George had hauled her up and in a fireman carry and started to move towards the Great Hall. The group fought together taking out Death eaters and dark creatures alike.

"Alright George, let me down so that I can help fight!" Hermione raged. The adrenaline pumping through her kept her from feeling all of her injuries.

"Stubborn witch!" George growled out. "You can't stand on your bloody leg yet!" He yelled. They all staggered in to the Great Hall as Voldemort's voice rang out to them.

They lay her on one of the cots, and she reached for George's hand. "The snake George!" The world was fading around her, but she grasped at George begging him to understand. "Tell them we still need the snake!"

"I will 'Mione." He said pushing her back down gently. She went limp and her eyes rolled back. She was bloody and pale, and if he hadn't been holding her hand, and could feel her faint pulse he would've thought she was dead.

Everyone was busy bringing in injured and the dead. None of them wanted to leave their friend but knew they still had a lot to do. George and Fred went looking for Ron and Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Remus went on to fight.

After Voldemort's defeat, there was a lull as what was left of the Death eaters were rounded up. The injured were tended, and the dead gathered.

"Oh Mon Ange! Beel!" Fleur ran towards Hermione's pale limp body, fearing the worst, she ran her hands over her, and then used her wand to clear off the blood still soaking her face .

The Weasley's were gathering around Hermione. Tears were streaking all of their faces. Ginny was sobbing into Fred's shoulder. George stood pale and shaking holding onto both his sister and his twin. Percy stood shoulders shaking with quiet sobs, and Charlie stood with his arm around his brother trying to offer support, and fight his own tears. Arthur held a sobbing Molly. Bill had gathered Fleur who was barely able to stand she was crying so hard. "Oh Beel! Not 'er! Please!"

"NO!" came another anguished cry, and a blur of messy dark hair ran across the hall to the still unconscious girl.

"Please no!" Harry sobbed. He sat cradling his friend in his arms, and rocking back and forth. He could feel someone pulling at him, but he couldn't make his arms let her go.

"Harry! Let me help her! Harry! She isn't dead!" The words shouted in his ear finally registered.

"Help her, please Remus." Finally releasing his hold on her, Harry moved back. Remus and Madame Pomfrey started running spells over her, their wands a blur as they worked quickly.

The crowd gathered all hoping that their friend would wake up. The only Weasley not with them was Ron. He was in a small alcove snogging with Lavender Brown. The well being of friends and family were the farthest thing on his mind just then.

"Enervate!" With a gasp Hermione coughed and her eyes opened. Coughing and gasping.

"Hermione!"

"Harry! The snake we still need the snake!" She struggled to sit up.

"No it's over. Voldemort's dead 'Mione." Harry said grabbing her hand, and pushing gently against her shoulder with the other. Remus was holding down the other.

"It's over?" she asked still trying to sit up.

"Yes, he's dead. We won." Harry said gently "Don't try to get up. Please just lay quietly."

"We won." She whispered and promptly faded out again.

"What happened?" Harry looked at Remus frantically.

"She's okay Harry, but very weak. We need to get her to St. Mungo's. The damage was very extensive, and we could only heal her so much here." Remus said trying to sound reassuring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first sensation that registered for her was warmth. After freezing day and night in that blasted tent she thought she would never be warm again. She lay quietly, taking stock of aches and twinges that seemed to come from every part of her body. She remembered Harry saying that they won, but that was the last thing that was tangible for her. She had vague blurry moments of sound and conversation; someone whispering softly to her, and holding her hand.

She could smell the sweet scent of flowers that could not dispel the antiseptic scent that is unique to hospitals, regardless is they were muggle or wizard. She shifted, her body felt heavy as though she hadn't moved in a long while, and she wanted to call out. She could only get a whimper and moan past her dry throat.

"Hermione?" Someone leaned over her. The scent of cinnamon and clean musk let her know that her visitor was male, but not Harry. Harry didn't smell of cinnamon and the sharp scent of clean musk almost reminded her of the forest.

"Ge-George." She whimpered.

"Yes it's me Hermione; can you open your pretty brown eyes for me?" He asked tightening his hand over hers.

She struggled, but she was able to open her eyes, and turned her head towards George. He had turned to speak to someone that had come through the door.

"She's waking up." He called out excitedly.

A happy shout and someone yelling out in the hall, a few moments later Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed through the door. Fred, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were close behind. Not caring they were breaking hospital rules by having more than two people in with her at once. Harry rushed around the bed to her other side and leaned down to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Harry said taking hold of her other hand. Ginny squeezed past George and gently hugged her. Tears streaming down her face, but she was crying too hard to say anything to her friend.

"Can I have some water?" She rasped. George transfigured a glass from one of her get well cards, and used his wand to fill it with cool water. Gently tapping Ginny's shoulder, she composed herself.

"Here Hermione, drink slowly." Ginny sniffled.

The cool liquid eased her throat, and brought tears to her eyes. She paused and whispered her thanks to Ginny giving her friend a wan smile. She felt so weak!

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"You've been in a coma for two weeks. The healer's all said that you were severely malnourished, and between your injuries from the Manor, and the battle it was just too much for your system to handle." Harry explained quietly, guilt clouding his green eyes.

Mrs. Weasley had called for the healer once she realized that Hermione truly was awake, and not having nightmares like before. He breezed in all smiles and probing eyes.

"Hello Miss Granger, I am happy to see you so alert. If you all will excuse us, family only-"

"They are my family." Hermione said firmly. "Run your diagnostic, but they don't need to leave."

"Well if you are sure?" he looked around at everyone, and they all gave him the similar mutinous looks.

"Please just tell us, so that we can get our girl home, and on the mend." Arthur said firmly. He used a tone that had his children straightening as they all knew that tone meant business.

"Very well, Miss Granger you were severely malnourished, but with time and supplement potions that will be taken care of. We will arrange for you to follow up with us to track your general health and weight gain. Right now you are 43 kg, and I want you to bring that up to a much healthier 54 kg for your height and build. Also you have some ongoing injuries that will need to be looked after. The scars on your arm, neck, hairline, while we were able to finally stop the bleeding, they will never fully fade as you were cut using a cursed blade." He paused as a few muffled sobs were quickly shushed.

"Can you tell me how long you were under the Cruciatus for? We spoke to Mr. Potter, but he couldn't really give an accurate time frame-"

"I told you how long she was tortured for!" Harry growled out. Angry that the healer would make Hermione think of that horrible time in Malfoy Manor.

"Well now I want to ask Miss Granger to be thorough." He replied firmly.

Hermione closed her eyes. Not wanting to fall apart and she wanted to spare everyone the knowledge of that time. She knew it would hurt them, but well Bill, Fleur, and Charlie already knew. She was sure that Harry already knew or at least had a few firm suspicions of what happened at the Manor.

"Mon Ange, eet weel be alright eef you cannot speak of eet." Fleur said softly. Bill spoke up, "We told you what we had to treat her for, and I gave you a thorough record of everything we did to help heal her." His frustration and anger clear in his voice.

"Thank you for wanting to spare me this, but it's alright." Hermione whispered softly.

"We were held for hours, she didn't start with crucio. I was beaten first, and of course she used her knife to use me as her living parchment. I honestly can't tell you how long she cursed me for…if you want accurate you will need to ask the people that were in that room with me." Harry let out a curse that sounded like Malfoy somewhere in there.

"He helped us Harry, he didn't give you up to Bellatrix…he saved me as well." She said turning to look at him.

"What do you mean 'Mione?" Ginny asked her softly.

"He kept her from letting Greyback have a go at me." There were several growls, and a few whimpers that filled the room at her statement. "He wouldn't let him…he was very slytherin about it of course, but he stopped him and so did his mother...so Greyback didn't…he d-didn't…he and Bellatrix simply employed other methods." She faltered, but with a shaky breath continued softly. "I don't remember anything after that. I remember waking up with Fleur, Bill, and Charlie helping me." She turned to smile at them at the foot of her bed.

"Well maybe Mr. Potter here can help get that information for our healers here, and I want to let you know that there will be some long term symptoms that we can elevate with potions. Now mind you that we strongly suspect they will not be permanent, but we cannot say how long either as you are a unique case. We don't have many witches or wizards that have endured the cruciatus for extended time without losing…well losing the ability to function normally. You might find certain tasks difficult, like holding heavy objects, doing small tasks like buttons, and you will notice tremors in your hands and weak spells. Of course with time and testing we can figure if memory or other brain functions have been affected." He paused as Harry settled himself against Hermione holding her hand when she tensed and sobbed when he mentioned her mental abilities having probably been affected. Ginny hugged her closer and George grasped the hand that was clenched in Ginny's shirt.

"Hey, did you hear it's not permanent." Harry reassured her. "We will all figure this out together. You have us to help you yeah?" squeezing her hand and smiled gently when her watery brown eyes met his.

"Exactly, Miss Granger, it won't be easy, but from what I heard of you, and the fact that you woke up so alert and aware I feel strongly that with time and work you should be fine. Now your leg was healed-"

Just then Remus and Sirius burst through the door completely ignoring the nurse's calls that they couldn't enter the room.

"Oh thank Merlin." Remus murmured. Sirius seemed to just deflate with relief and leaned against his friend, shaking his head.

"Bloody hell, when we saw the waiting area completely empty we thought…" he paused to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I'm awake. Hello Remus, Sirius." Hermione called out softly with a watery giggle.

"Oh pet I am so happy you are awake! Budge over Harry and let me see our girl." Sirius said moving to shove Harry back. Ginny, George, and Fred stepped back to let Remus give her a kiss on her forehead, and Sirius kissing the other side of her head.

"Yes well, I need to continue. Your leg Miss Granger, whoever treated you when you were injured did a fantastic job of healing the bones, but the damage to the muscle was extensive. You will, even with proper therapy and exercise, have a bit of a limp. Due to the long exposure of the cruciatus your body was only able to heal so much magically. We have relied on some potions to help aid in your recovery, but rest with some moderate exercise and therapy will go a long way to getting you back on your feet." The healer was beaming, with the war there had been so many dreary cases and sad news to impart to family that it was a relief to be able to finally give someone, while not perfect news, a damn site more positive than he had to give recently.

"When can she come home?" Ginny asked.

"We will keep her for some testing and observation for a couple more days just to be sure we catch everything, and get her on the right potions for recovery. Now I am off to do my rounds, and we will be moving you to another floor now that you are awake." He said cheerfully. With a smile and wave to the room he left the group.

"Where are Percy, Ron, and Tonks? Are they okay? What about McGonogal, Neville, and Luna? What happened after I passed out? Thank you so much Remus and George, you saved my leg! And Harry how did you defeat Voldemort?" Hermione knew she was rushing her words, but she honestly wanted to know everything she missed.

"Slow down 'Mione. We'll tell you everything, but first thank you! You saved Percy and me from the wall that crushed your leg." Fred said his voice thick with emotion. "And you made a joke! I have never been so proud!" He and George chuckled.

"Percy is working, and he is fine. He will be by later to sit with you. We've worked on a schedule so that someone was always here with you. We stayed in shifts, none of us wanted to leave you alone in case you woke up." Mr. Weasley informed her.

"Thank you…" she yawned and her eyes started to droop "I've been asleep for two weeks, how can I be so sleepy again?" she whispered and her eyes closed. She was breathing deeply and was sound asleep in moments.

"Whose shift was it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Me and George are here until one."

"Then Remus and I are next." "Neville and I take over after them." Charlie added.

"Alright well we will keep up with our schedules, and I will be sure to get her room ready for her at the Burrow. I can put her in Percy's room since it's the first one closest to the stairs. She shouldn't be doing too much climbing least until her leg is stronger." Mrs. Weasley started to organize in her mind.

"Ginny and I can 'elp you get 'Ermione's room ready?" Fleur asked. Desperately hoping that Mrs. Weasley didn't brush her aside; she had truly started to care for Hermione when they showed up to Shell Cottage with her badly injured. The days that had followed during her recovery had bonded the two witches in a way that made her feel as though they were as good as sisters.

"That would be great! We can really go out to make her room perfect." Ginny said smiling down at her sleeping friend. Fleur smiled gratefully at her sister in law.

"Well that's settled I'm going back to work, and fill Percy in on Hermione's progress. Does anyone know where Ron is?" Arthur asked everyone in the room.

"I'm pretty sure he is with Lavender Brown, but if he comes home for dinner we can fill him in then." Harry said with a grimace mentioning Lavender.

"We shouldn't tell that git anything about 'Mione." George snapped out.

"Too right Forge! He hasn't asked about her or even helped with the schedule we made up, and we asked!" Fred finished hotly.

"Alright now boys, I won't have you losing your temper and upsetting Hermione." Mr. Weasley snapped, but kept his voice soft. Not wanting to disturb the young witch. "I will speak with you brother, we have to remember that this war affected everyone, and we all deal with our issues in our own way. I won't have anyone, and I do mean _any one of you_ upsetting her by causing a ruckus and fighting!" That steel tone very evident has he swept his gaze over all of his children, and included Harry, Remus, and Sirius for good measure. It wasn't often that Arthur Weasley showed what a strong wizard he was. People forgot that just because he had a slow fuse, that when it did run out, the explosion and temper to follow rivaled anything Molly could ever dish out.

"Yes sir." Was chorused by all, and he hugged his wife, and paused to press a kiss to the top of Hermione's head. This girl had saved his children's lives in one form or another for years. He knew he wasn't her father, but he truly felt as though she was a part of his family, and saw her as another daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione was sitting quietly under the big oak that stood at the edge of the Burrow lawn. She had Hogwarts: A History open on her lap. She wasn't reading the pages though, she would use it as a prop, because she had read this book so many times, there were portions that were her favorite that she could say verbatim, without ever having to look over the words. It was her comfort, as she thought about the losses and deaths that had occurred at the final battle.

She was so relieved that no one in her circle of family and close friends had perished, but they had still lost school mates, and professors. She had no right to whine or complain when she had fared so much better than others. Being in a coma she had missed the funerals of the fallen, and services of those that were presumed dead, since they had not turned up after the announcement that Tom Riddle had been defeated. She knew that Arthur didn't want to stress or upset her, but she felt much better for knowing. She and Harry had spoken at length about the battle, and she had comforted him when he expressed his feelings of guilt.

She did feel badly that she couldn't be there for him throughout the many services that he had made himself attend. He explained that Ginny had gone with him, and they were slowly growing close after all this time and events between them. For which she was so happy to hear. She loved both of her friends and she wanted them both to be happy. Ginny had asked her about Ron, and when she had explained to her friend she had to wrap herself around her, and begged her not to go and hex him into a slimy puddle. Apparently the boys had been vague about their time on the Horcrux hunt, and Ron of course loving the spot light hadn't confessed to his family that he had abandoned Harry and her in the midst of their mission.

She was slow to gain her strength back, and two more days had turned into a week more of time in St. Mungo's. The Healers had called it right. Her case was definitely unique, and they had found that while her magic was still strong, her physical recuperation was taking longer than they anticipated. So while she could use her wand and perform fine magically, her arms would shake after a while and she would find herself too weak to do any intricate spell work. One of the healers had a cousin that was a squib that had become a muggle healer, and she wanted to confer with him to help gain insight into Hermione's physical weakness.

So here she was sitting under the big oak tree, and doing some of the strengthening exercises the muggle healer had explained to them. She didn't dare try anything else, not under the watchful eye of Molly. She knew that Molly, and everyone, were just concerned for her, so she didn't want to pout or snap that she was fine. Deep down she knew she wasn't. There were moments that she felt steady and strong, and then would abruptly feel as weak and shaky as a new foal. Those horrible after effects of the cruciatus would hit, and honestly left her terrified that one day the weakness wouldn't fade.

Which is why she had no problem begging Harry to help her to the big oak tree, because she was desperate for some fresh air and sunshine, and he couldn't hold out under the onslaught of her big brown eyes staring him down. Trying not to let on that he was a push over, he agreed only after asking her to swear she wouldn't try to wander off on her own, which earned him a glare. She had fiercely reminded him that she wasn't a toddler, and she just wanted to be outside for a bit. With that statement had deftly sidestepped agreeing with staying put.

Harry, Ginny, and the twins would split their time between Hogwarts and the Twin's shop as they helped in the clean up. Hermione was on strict orders that they did not want to see her at either location as it had only been a week since she had been released from St. Mungos. Her argument that her magic was fine, it was just physical movement that exhausted her, was shot down by Ginny.

"'Mione we know you want to help, and you will! You are a strong witch that is true, but your arms begin to shake when you have to use specific wand movements. Just rest and give your body time, and before you know it, you will be strong enough to help with rebuilding." Ginny urged. Her eyes full of sympathy for her friend. She understood how hard it was to see your loved ones go on without you.

Molly would stay with her, and helped her while making sure that everyone had a good breakfast, and would make sure that she would have enough food for anyone that would come in for lunch or dinner. The burrow was a hive of activity of people coming and going. Even with all of those friends coming and going she still felt lonely, and couldn't help but pout occasionally when she had to watch her friends go on without her. The air was filling with amazing scents from the kitchen, and in response Hermione's stomach let out a loud grumble.

She was feeling fine, and while she had spent the part of the morning doing her exercises she did do some dozing under the shade of the oak. So with that thought to boost her into action she stood up slowly to get a feel for her legs. _ 'Okay Hermione, you can get to the kitchen from here. You hear me legs, I can do this.'_ With a determined set of her shoulders, she started with her limping gait for the house.

She felt sweat popping up on her forehead and back after a few steps. She kept her eyes trained on the kitchen door, and kept up the steady whispered mantra, _'I'm almost there, and I can do this.'_ Tears gathered as she felt her body start that small tremor, and she knew that it would build and get stronger the longer she pushed. Sweat was pouring from her brow now, and her determined expression was slowly changing to a grimace of effort. When the door opened, she was concentrating on her next step too fiercely to truly acknowledge the person coming towards her.

"Hello Hermione." He greeted her. Then he caught site of her face, and rushed towards her. "You are over doing!" he accused as he wrapped an arm around her waist. After a faltering step, he cursed under his breath and simply swept her into his arms bridal style.

With a sigh, Hermione felt her body relax. The trembling eased and she was able to focus on the person holding her. With a start she found herself looking into the dark blue eyes of Neville Longbottom. They were deep blue her mind acknowledged, and just then, a bit angry.

"Don't scold Neville please, and please don't tell Molly." She begged wrapping her arm around his shoulder trying to get his attention as he started to walk towards the house. "I promise not to try that again until I am stronger, please Neville." She squeezed his shoulder for emphasis. She was too upset to think about how firm that shoulder was, or how strong the chest and arms that were holding her had become.

"I won't this time, but only because you promised." He said firmly, making sure that she met his eyes.

"I promise." She whispered.

"Oh Neville dear thank you for helping Hermione back into the house for me. Will you be staying for lunch today?" Molly called out as she made her way back to the kitchen from the living room.

"That would be great Mrs. Weasley. I was going to meet Harry and everyone here for lunch, before we head out to Hogwarts." He said as he set Hermione down into one of the chairs.

"I need to wash up before lunch." Hermione made to stand back up, but stopped when Neville just plucked her back up and took her back to over to the sink. Making sure to stand close to her to help steady her if she needed him to, and he washed up with her; using his wand to sweep a cooling charm over Hermione's face.

"Thank you Neville." She said trying to keep her voice from squeaking and keep her blush to a minimum. She was definitely noticing the changes in her friend now. The last year had changed all of them, but Neville had completely transformed from that bumbling shy boy that she had helped throughout their school years.

"You're welcome Hermione." He said with a smile.

Molly was ushering him into a chair when everyone started arriving for lunch. Mr. Weasley, Percy, and Kingsley had come back over for lunch too, and sat with exhausted sighs. Conversation started around the table, as everyone was filling in Molly and Hermione about their day. Mr. Weasley and Percy were talking about how trying to round up the rogue Death eaters within the Ministry was giving everyone fits.

Hermione had been sitting quietly listening to everyone, and just concentrating on bringing her spoon filled with stew to her mouth. The trembles were starting again, and she would be just mortified if dropped her spoon with Neville sitting next to her. Helping her with her walking was one thing, because well she could blame the still healing muscles of her leg, but struggling to use her silverware in front of him, as though she were a toddler learning to use utensils, was just too much. She had caused quite a few messes by dropping her glass of pumpkin juice or struggling to grasp her utensils to bring them up to her mouth. She wanted to use her magic, but the healers had encouraged her not to. They explained that exercising the muscles and doing the movements without magic would help build those muscles back up.

She didn't want to stop eating either; she was just so hungry. One of the potions she was given was made to help encourage her appetite to counteract the effects of malnourishment, as she had struggled to get her appetite back after not eating properly for so long. Harry and Ron didn't have any problems jumping back in to gaining weight and eating like horses, but Hermione was weaker due to Bellatrix cursing her for so long.

She could feel it; she was going to drop the blasted spoon. She could feel tears of embarrassment burn at the corners of her eyes.

Then casually, without a fuss or breaking off his conversation, she felt Neville grasp her hand to help bring the spoon to her mouth. His motions were matter-of-fact and done without platitudes or anything resembling pity. There was a slight hitch to the conversations around them, but Neville simply carried on talking with Percy, and used his eyes to convey his message of being casual.

Harry's breathing hitched a bit, and he felt his eyes burn. Watching his best friend struggle through such a simple task made his throat slam shut and guilt burned through his heart. He struggled to swallow his bite of food, as he had to push past the lump in his throat. Ginny clasped his hand, and he looked over to her. Meeting each other's eyes he knew she wanted to offer comfort, and a reminder that his guilt was misplaced. Following Neville's example he started to tease George about one of their products going off and making him scream that morning.

After clearing his throat a bit, he nudged his twin. "Oi Gred, he's gettin' brave. Squinty bloke takes down one dark wizard, and he decides to get cheeky."

Fred laughed, but his grin was just a bit forced. "You don't want us to put you on our prank list just yet. Do you Potter?"

"Oi, leave off! It's not his fault you scream like a girl Georgie or should I call you Georgina?" Ginny cut in. Everyone started laughing at the offended look on George's face, and just like that conversation was rolling smoothly around the table.

The meal continued and she was grateful to Neville, but she was also so humiliated too. She wasn't used to being helpless or weak. She could feel someone staring at her, and she turned to see Ron glaring at her. The anger and hate in his eyes made her cringe and stiffen. Neville noticed her reaction and turned to see what caused her to behave that way. He saw Ron and casually leaned forward to reach for his glass of pumpkin juice. It was enough to block Ron's glare from Hermione, and forced Ron to meet his eyes. He glared right back, not liking the way he was behaving towards Hermione. Ron was the first to look away. Neville glared at him for a moment longer to make a point, and turned to Hermione. He was careful to lean forward just slightly to make it difficult for Ron to set his glare on her again.

"Pumpkin juice?" Neville asked her quietly. She nodded, but felt her cheeks burning when she met his eyes again.

Trying to distract herself from thoughts about how had she never noticed his eyes were so blue, she focused on the conversation Mr. Weasley was having with Percy, Harry and Kingsley. One of the problems they have been having was, how to diplomatically inquire into a wizard's or witches' loyalties without resorting to use of veritiserum, and treat everyone as though they were criminals. People were still very raw from the war, and Kingsley as temporary Minister was at a loss at how to approach the situation without causing uproar; as the balance of their society was very precarious just now.

Focusing on that thought, she had the nagging feeling she was overlooking something. There was some memory or information that was brushing along her consciousness, and she struggled to grab hold of it. Then Harry was arguing, that if they had nothing to hide, showing if they had a dark mark shouldn't be such a horrible request to comply with.

"The dark mark!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes 'Mione, we're talking about the dark mark." Ron said. His tone suggesting he was speaking to an idiot. Since she had arrived at the burrow he had made a point to ignore her, or humiliate her when she struggled through simple tasks. He hadn't done it in front of witnesses before, but his temper must have gotten the best of his sense of self preservation. He ignored the angry glares that were sent his way as he sneered at Hermione.

"Don't speak to her that way you git!" snapped Fred and George glaring at him from across the table. They were both still angry at his behavior since Hermione had been in the hospital. She had become their next favorite person as she had saved their brothers life. One thing they knew, was that they would not want to live without the other, and she had kept that from happening with her selfless act during the battle.

With a deep breath she struggled to keep her temper. Clenching her fist in her lap she struggled knowing that if she didn't, the trembles would increase, and she wouldn't be able to get the words out. Suddenly, Neville covered her hand with his and she turned to look at him. He was glaring at Ron, and the tips of his ears had gone red. She turned her hand so their fingers were linked, and gave a small squeeze. He turned to her and she gave him a small smile.

"You were going to say Hermione, before you were rudely interrupted." Neville encouraged her.

"Y-y-yes, T-Tom Riddle used the mark on his arm to call his supporters, yeah?" Her voice trembled, just as her muscles were trembling causing her to stutter slightly. Everyone at the table nodded. "So I remembered I-I created the DA galleons using s-s-similar charms. One galleon was the main control for the whole, but we could also s-still use the individual galleons to alert each other, because they were s-still linked to one another." She said beaming because she had passed the block in her memory, and had been able to control the worst of the tremors that made it difficult for her to talk.

"You are brilliant!" Neville said excitedly using one arm to give her a brief squeeze. He had remembered as soon as she had brought up the DA galleons. He had been so impressed with her magic skills for that particular charm; he had asked if she would explain the process she used and how she had done it.

"You c-can use the mark of one of the death eaters already in custody, and track the charms Tom used. Once you find the part of the linking charm in the dark mark, the death eaters wouldn't be able to mask themselves behind a fidelus or other types of warding spells." She explained to everyone. Her voice came through strong and clear after feeling her confidence boost with Neville's praise.

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Kingsley laughed excitedly.

"Hermione you are amazing!" Percy shouted.

"I will get with Flitwick today, and maybe he can come up with a way to figure the charms and spells in place to start the process of tracking the link." Kingsley said standing quickly, along with Mr. Weasley and Percy.

"Do you have a DA galleon with you Hermione? You can come with us to Hogwarts, and you can explain your galleon process to Flitwick." Kingsley was saying decisively.

"Well uh…" she sputtered for a moment. Remembering she couldn't even make it from the oak tree to the kitchen door or sit a meal without having a trembles episode. For some reason she couldn't even begin to explain or understand she turned to Neville.

"Maybe you can bring Professor Flitwick here Kingsley. Hermione shouldn't tire herself trekking about to Hogwarts just now." Neville had caught Hermione's eyes and spoke to Kingsley without looking away from her. She smiled at him and he in turn smiled back.

They both missed the 'aww' look Ginny sent their way and the smug looks between Harry and the Twins. While Mrs. Weasley didn't look angry she did have a confused expression on her face. She had always thought her son would be the one to be with Hermione. Ron was glowering and his expression did not go unnoticed by the other people at the table.

"Quite right Neville, couldn't have said it better myself." Agreed Mr. Weasley with a soft smile. "Well if we can get the DA galleon we will go and explain to Professor Flitwick Hermione's brilliant idea. I want you to rest this afternoon poppet, and we will discuss this with everyone tomorrow after breakfast, if that's all right with you Molly?" Which she readily agreed to.

"Maybe we should also ask Bill? His curse breaking expertise will most likely come in handy in case there might some nasty surprises that were set up by Riddle." Percy added.

"I already have the DA galleon." Neville said reaching into his pocket. The galleon was no longer the bright gold it had been when Hermione had first handed them out. It was quite battered and dull now. "I don't go anywhere without it, and the other DA members I believe kept up the habit as well." He said turning the coin over in his hand.

"We don't." Agreed the Twins pulling their coins from their pockets as well as Ginny; they were all smiling at each other.

Lunch wrapped up pretty quickly after that, and everyone started to go their separate ways. Hermione had been enjoying having everyone there, and had finally started to feel like she was doing something worthwhile. Watching Neville stand she reached for his hand without thinking, and waited for him to meet her eyes.

"Thank you for helping me today Neville, I really appreciate you doing that for me." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes shining, and he felt his heart stutter. He had always cared for Hermione, as she had been one of his constants at Hogwarts. She had always encouraged him, helped him with his potions, and never let him feel bad about himself. He almost missed what she said next because he so focused on noticing those little amber flecks that softened the deep brown.

"Maybe you can come by to visit? I know you're busy, but maybe if you have a chance?" she faltered slightly. Thinking that he had plenty of other things to do with his time, than come see useless bossy Hermione.

"I'd love to stop by for a visit. I'll see you tomorrow morning, and that way we can get you to help us figure those charms out." He smiled down at her, and squeezed her hand before letting go.

"Thank you for lunch Mrs. Weasley, and I will see you all tomorrow morning." With a nod and a wave he left the burrow, but not without a quick look back at Hermione. He felt a momentary pang in his chest when he met her gorgeous eyes. He didn't want to leave her just yet, but he walked through the door and to the apparition point.

_Okay, when I first started this story, I was set on a Hermione/George pairing. Did not happen that way! Somehow, Neville just snuck up on Hermione, and would not allow me to get George in the picture. Who else would be able to help and treat our wonderful Hermione, but compassionate and brave Neville! Who has most likely helped his mother with similar things, since he was a young boy visiting them at St. Mungo's. I am still trying to work on chapter length, and I should have chapter 4 up fairly quickly. I don't see the story going for too many chapters, but then again Neville surprised me, and I think I have to let things progress at a reasonable pace to set the proper tone of the story._

_I don't own or profit my writing. I merely play in the world created by the Wonderful Rowling._


	4. Chapter 4

_Not my characters, I am making no profit._

Chapter 4

Hermione woke early the next morning, gasping, her night shirt and sheets were drenched in sweat and she sat up trying to fight the hold of the dream. With a quick wave of her wand she dried her sheets, and checked the silencing charm on her room; relieved to find it still in place. She was grateful to Molly for letting her have the use of Percy's room, and it was great that she didn't have to worry about waking Ginny with a nightmare.

The quiet was refreshing after the busy hospital with staff coming in and out to run diagnostics, and then answering questions and going through every test imaginable. Except, she had spent the last 6 years sleeping in a dorm with other girls, and the last year sleeping in a tent with two boys. It was at times unnerving to wake up in the quiet room. She found herself listening for the sound of Harry and Ron's breathing when she would wake up from a nightmare. It was just another thing to get accustomed to, as Harry was staying at Grimmauld with Sirius, Remus, and Ron.

That was a plus; she didn't have to see Ron every night. Her interactions with him had been brief, only long enough for him to whisper a slur. He was hurt and angry, fine she understood that. No one likes rejection. She was fed up with his hurtful attitude. Maybe a year ago she would have just let him get away with treating her that way, and tell herself she was taking the high road or being the bigger person by letting it slide. Not anymore.

She wanted to try and talk to him. For the sake of their friendship; he had been part of her life for the last 7 years, and he hadn't always been an arse. They'd had plenty of laughs and great times along the way as well. She would try very hard to get that Ron back, the one that could be a good friend. If he decided that he wanted to continue with his horrible temper, well at least she could say she tried.

She resolved to fight back, and maybe she'd be shite at it right now since when the trembles start, she stutters like a moron, but she wasn't going to let him get away with that behavior. Behavior, which up until yesterday's lunch, he had strictly kept between the two of them and had not, involved other people. He decided to bring his behavior in front of everyone at that table yesterday, and wanted to humiliate her, make her feel like less. She was already struggling with those emotions, and she didn't need his help to feel that way.

As scary as the thought was, she was going to fight back. It was scary because she had never come out on top when fighting with either Harry or Ron. They had always chosen each other over Hermione when it came to sides in a fight, regardless if she was at fault. Trying to keep her worries at bay, she comforted herself knowing that she still had her parent's house to go to. Even it was empty right now.

She knew that Molly had always dropped hints about her and Ron being together, but she knew she didn't love him or could ever love him. His recent behavior was a prime example that he wasn't the man for her, and Merlin help the witch that decides she wants him. Feeling as though she wasn't going to fall asleep again with those thoughts whirling in her brain, she decided to take a shower.

Now the brief steps to the dresser for her clothes, and then across the hall to the bath. No problem. Hermione would sit on the toilet and turn on the water. Then undress all while sitting down. Mr. Weasley had transfigured a seat in the middle of the tub that allowed her to sit and shower easily. She loved him all the more for it, and just hoped that she could deal with the situation with Ron, and not lose the only people she had left in this world.

She had just settled herself down on the top step, intending to go down the stairs on her bottom, rather than risk a weak spell and fall down the steps, when she heard the floo activate. Holding onto the rail she started her decent. Feet two steps down and slide her bum onto the next step down, and so on, all the while biting her lip in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Amusement filling his voice, as Bill stopped at the bottom of the steps, watching her progress with a huge grin.

"I would think it was obvious Bill." Hermione returned with a smirk.

"Do not tease 'er Beel." Fleur reprimanded, as she stopped next to him.

"Bonjour mon ange." She greeted offering her hands to help pull Hermione up once she had reached the bottom.

"Bonjour mon ami." With hugs and kisses on each cheek they walked arm in arm to the kitchen.

Percy and Mr. Weasley were already seated at the table. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove, and was working the pots and pans as though she were a composer leading a symphony.

Hermione was content to sit quietly while everyone spoke around her, and just enjoyed the smell of breakfast and her tea. Her mind wandered to Neville again. She had spent last night going over her time spent with him yesterday, and noticing all the changes the last year had brought about in him.

She had felt so humiliated initially when she remembered how he had helped her with her meal, but when she brought those memories up, all she could remember was how calm he had been. His eyes when they met hers held no pity or sympathy. He looked at her, and it was like he was talking to the Hermione before the war. She couldn't hang on to her embarrassment faced with his attitude towards her…as though she were normal and not a complete wreck.

He had gotten upset when he found her struggling back towards the house yesterday, but he didn't go on to make her feel bad about her actions. Then remembering what it felt like to be in his arms a blush bloomed across her face again. She felt ridiculous, feeling fluttery over her friend. She was certain it was just gratitude for his kindness. For a Gryffindor, Neville had an intrinsic kindness, and a surprising amount of patience. She could count on one hand the times she had seen him lose his temper, and the deep well of bravery that had the sorting hat placing him in their house.

"What or should I ask, whom are you thinking of that put that blush on your cheeks?" Bill leaned over to ask her quietly.

"I don't know what you mean Bill." She answered primly, cursing her inability to stop her blush from deepening.

Bill just grinned wider. She was saved from answering further when the twins came through the front door, and Fred's boisterous announcing that Kingsley and Flitwick were there. As per usual the arrival of the twins brought on a chaotic tone to the morning, but also joy that was simply their natures.

Ginny took the seat next to her, and nudged her with her elbow. "What're you and Bill whispering about?"

"Nothing." She promptly responded and concentrated on putting jam on her toast to avoid Ginny's smirk.

Breakfast started as soon as Harry arrived with Remus, Sirius, and Ron. It seemed that this morning was going to be a big push on the reconstruction of Hogwarts. Even after all this time magic could still put her in awe. It had only been a little over a month since the battle, and construction was moving along very quickly.

She tried not to be disappointed that Neville wasn't there, but maybe he will be arriving after breakfast. He still had his own family to be with after all. She kept quiet, and mostly just observed. She wanted to retain her strength for the discussion about the charms. She was pretty sure that yesterday's episodes happened because on top of her morning therapy she pushed on her walking, and she wasn't about to make that mistake again.

While breakfast wound down, Neville arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, haven't missed anything have I?" He said in lieu of greeting, and for a moment Hermione had a flash of memory of him running late to Transfiguration.

With a smile, "No you haven't missed anything, we were about to get started." Hermione answered.

Since everyone was already sitting he squeezed down at the end of the table near the Twins and Ron.

"Hermione Arthur and Kingsley were explaining your theory about the linking spells and charms that you know who may have used in creating the dark mark for his followers." Flitwick started the conversation.

"Yes, when we created the DA we needed a way to do so, without detection from Umbridge so I created the galleons as a way to communicate times and dates for meetings. The dark mark is what gave me the idea for using specific linking charms and spells."

"Quite right my dear!" Flitwick excitedly agreed and went on to explain what he was wanting to try to work his way backwards through the DA galleon, a deconstruct of the charms to gain an understanding, and possibly practice on some of the death eaters in custody.

While Hermione explained, everyone was listening in, and she was struggling with the wand movement to create the linking charm. She dropped her wand several times trying to get her wrist to gain the precise half loop and swish required.

"I'm sorry professor." She said with a tear clogged voice, after dropping her wand yet again.

"No don't apologize my dear, we will get this. Remember at this stage we are still trying to figure a strategy out. I dare say we wouldn't have thought of this without our brightest witch." Flitwick replied with a gentle tone.

With a snort and a roll of his eyes, Ron promptly cut in, "Dry your eyes 'Mione, no tears over losing your know it all crown." He had tried to keep his voice light, but the mean spirited light in his eyes belied his tone.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley started to scold. While the other occupants at the table turned angry glares at him.

"I'd rather be known as a former know it all, then the bumbling sidekick." Hermione bit out with a smirk worthy of Malfoy. She knew just which barb to use to cut the deepest. She was done dealing with his shoddy treatment of her.

Ron stood slamming his chair back, and with a snarl, "You did me a favor that day, now I don't have to try and put up with an embarrassingly useless bint like you!" With a crash Neville stood up and tackled Ron.

Bill and Percy were trying to pull Neville off Ron. Granted they weren't trying very hard and Neville landed a couple of good punches before they really put an effort in getting him away from Ron.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Weasley roared. "Kingsley, Flitwick if I might ask that you give us all a moment? Everyone, please excuse us. Ronald and Hermione I need you to stay. We should talk before this goes any further." His voice brooked no argument.

"Mr. Weasley, if you don't object too strongly I'd rather Harry stay, as I am pretty sure this will involve him as well." Hermione stated, already feeling her stomach tie itself in knots for the conversation to come.

"I apologize for losing my temper, and causing a scene Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I just couldn't allow him to speak to Hermione that way. She has done and endured so much to have him disrespect her so." Neville said. His voice was respectful, but he stood strong and confidently and met Mr. Weasleys' stare head on.

"Thank you Neville for defending me. I also want to apologize for losing my temper, and not holding my tongue." Hermione spoke up. Her eyes already swimming with tears, so sad that she had caused this scene by allowing her temper to rule her.

"Alright if everyone else will please give us a moment." Arthur said to the room.

The room reluctantly cleared. Hermione stood too and Ginny gave her a supportive hug, and with a glare at her brother strode from the kitchen. Bill and the others had an idea of what was causing Ron's temper, but weren't too sure what had brought them to this point. Everyone had always assumed Hermione and Ron would end up together. No one understood their brother's behavior since the battle.

Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off Neville as he used his wand to straighten and repair his and Ron's chairs. He met her gaze, and moved to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Hermione. I lost my temper, and I shouldn't have." He whispered softly in her ear.

"No, thank you for coming to my defense." she responded, wrapping her arms around his waist to give him a squeeze.

"I'll send you an owl later, and set up a time to visit?" He said with a brief squeeze.

With a smile and a nodded agreement, he let her go, and left the burrow. He didn't acknowledge Ron or his glare, merely gave a brief nod to Harry.

That left Ron, Harry, and Hermione moving to sit at the table when Mr. Weasley gestured for them to sit.

"Now Ronald, why are you so angry at Hermione? You have either ignored her, glared at her, or when I finally hear you speak to her you have been horribly rude. What is going on? What happened between you three?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Her face was a mixture of confusion and concern for her children.

"I'd like to explain what I feel is my part in this, if I may?" Hermione answered her first. As Ron was simply sitting and glaring at the table top, and seemed to be refusing to acknowledge Mrs. Weasley's questions.

"Of course dear."

"I know at one point I did have a crush on Ron, and I did have hopes of pursing a relationship beyond friendship with him. I did harbor those hopes, and I did always try and wait for him to notice me and I won't lie and say I didn't have those feelings…at one time, but not any longer. I know we have always had strong disagreements, and there was some residual resentment at different times over my close support and friendship with Harry." She paused trying to organize her thoughts.

"I don't feel that way any longer, while I do love Ron, and care for him very much. At this point it is more a familial caring as one would a brother. No more or less than the love I have for Harry. He doesn't believe that my relationship or feelings for Harry or Harry's for me are that of siblings, and has accused us several times of lying to him or going behind his back. He has been cruel in his accusations, and he has been cruel to me in words and actions several times in regards to my looks or how he sees me. My feelings and hopes for more from him, simply faded, and took on just the love I have for him as a friend. Ron and I have never been in a relationship as more than friends and only he indicated this past year while we were on the run that he wanted more than friendship or felt something more for me. While at one time that would have thrilled me, I don't care for him that way." She stopped to catch her breath. She had lost her battle with her tears and they fell freely and quietly down her face.

"Well you have all been through so much, maybe what you think they have faded is merely stress or just being overwhelmed with all that has gone all for you children." Molly said.

"I was waiting." Ron finally spoke up.

Harry and Hermione turned to him. Surprise lit across their faces.

"Waiting?" in a exact copy of the twins Harry and Hermione spoke as one.

"I knew you had a crush, and I guess I just wanted to play it out. Hearing myself say that I know I am a right git for even acting this way. I knew you liked me, and I guess I liked you too, but you always picked Harry, and just once I wanted to be the one you picked."

"Ron she was helping me get through some truly scary times! The puzzles, the tournament, and saving Sirius at the ministry! I'd be dead without Hermione, and so would other people including your sister and brother's, but we have always just been friends. I don't know what we can say or do to convince you of that." Harry snapped so exasperated with his friend.

"I know what I feel, and it's not more than friendship. To say otherwise is a lie, and I would hurt you more, and I never wanted to hurt you. My feelings for you as my friend Ron won't change, even when you left us in that blasted tent, I still worried for you, and hoped that you would come back to us. Even now…I'm so hurt and angry with you, but I do still care. I miss my friend." Hermione wanted them all to understand that they idea of her and Ron had sailed.

"What do you mean left?" Arthur asked.

"It was during our time on the run, but it was the Horcrux. It was draining all of us, and since Ron had been carrying it too long, it affected his already short temper. We argued, and that's when he made it known that Hermione had to choose between us, and she chose to stay with me. She was trying to get Ron to calm down, but it was too late. He left and we were forced to go on without him until he found us again." Hermione reached for Harry's hand, and squeezed. That had been a horrible time for them both, and she knew just how hurt he was when Ron left.

"I guess I thought you would come 'round, and we would be together." Ron mumbled

"How could you even think that?" Came Harry's angry retort. "You have been a right arse to her since the battle."

"She didn't let me kiss her alright!" Ron snapped. "I thought if I could kiss her then she would know I loved her and we would be together!" He yelled. His face and ears burning. "I figured she was just still angry over my leaving you all, and I would give her time to cool off, and I would be able to prove to her-"

"How were you planning on proving your love to me?" Hermione's voice was soft. There was no anger or any accusatory tones. "Maybe you were going to sit by my bedside and I don't know hold my hand and talk to me, be part of the rotations so that I didn't have to wake up in hospital alone, or maybe have encouraging words for me while I try not to fall apart at being the useless bint that I am now. Help me get strong again, and not hurt me by belittling me in front of our friends and family? Was that your plan Ron?" With every word out of her mouth Ron hunched his shoulders and tears formed in his eyes as he came to the realization of how royally he had fucked up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for all of your help, and I understand that you want to help me, but I do not want to be the cause of friction in this family. I will leave."

"You will do no such thing Hermione, you are a part of this family. We will get past this, and overcome just like any other family. Harry will you help Hermione to her room to rest please?"

Harry had stood and helped Hermione to her feet.

"I meant what I said Ron…I miss my friend. I hope you find it in yourself to be my friend again." With tears streaming down her eyes she let Harry lead her from the room, and didn't object when he just carried her up the stairs when she started to cry so hard that she couldn't coordinate her way up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry met Ginny and the twins at the top of the stairs. They all were holding the extendable ears, and concerned looks. Fred opened the door, and everyone crowded in. Harry set her gently on the bed and sat at the edge gently rubbing her back.

"It'll be alright 'Mione. Please don't wear yourself out." Harry murmured to her.

"I don't know Harry, maybe I should just leave, and go to my parents house. I will be okay as long as I do things carefully." She sobbed.

"No Hermione. I don't think that is a good idea. What if you were to get hurt, and no one was there to help you? Mum and dad would go barmy, and us as well. Ron is at Grimmauld with Harry, and you can bet he'll be minding how he behaves after mum and dad are done with him." Ginny comforted.

"Yesterday and this morning wasn't the first time he's behaved this way with to you, is it?" Ginny asked in her usual insightful way.

"No, he's been beastly. I just figured he was hurt and angry, and I understand that. No one likes rejection, but when he started in front of you all, well I couldn't stand for that. I already feel useless and like a burden." she sniffled. Her tears had stopped and she was left feeling drained and numb.

"Burden!" George and Fred cried out.

"Your family 'Mione, another little sister to us all," said George.

"Well big sister to Gin and Harry." Fred ended.

"Like dad said we'll get through this, Ron will come round-,"

"-and it will be alright."

"Thanks everyone, but I am feeling pretty tired. I have an appointment with the healers this afternoon, and I would like a nap before I go or I will be too tired to get through my therapy." Hermione was wiping her tears with the handkerchief George had given her.

Everyone murmured their goodbyes, and Harry said he would catch up with them at Hogwarts, but wanted a moment with Hermione.

"Sirius and Remus are taking you this afternoon. They left with Flitwick and Kingsley, and the others. They will be coming round to pick you up." Harry reminded her. She just nodded , knowing that he wanted to say something more, but was working up to it.

"I would ask you why you didn't talk to me about how Ron was behaving towards you, but I have a feeling I won't like your answer." He said his green eyes looking over her face, and seeing the confirmation of his thoughts on her face.

"I know I haven't been the greatest friend to you…not like you have been to me. I let you down when I turned my back on you, that time over the broom, and we weren't the nicest to you first year either." He sighed and shook his head.

"There is no one that I trust more in this world Hermione. You are the sister I never had…we have the Weasley's, and I know they took us both in, but you and I…we are each other's family, along with Sirius and Remus. Yes, we both love the Weasleys, and I know that they all love and care about us. But us four, we truly belong to each other. That was made so very clear to me when Ron left us, and I am so extremely angry at Ron right now; for hurting you and trying to make you feel small."

"I was so scared this morning, because I knew that I wasn't going to let Ron keep up his bad treatment of me. I was and am afraid that I will have to give you all up, if he decides that I am not worth even being friends with." Her eyes welled with more tears.

"You're my family too Harry, but I don't want to be the reason the Weasley fight or cause bad feelings among everyone."

"You heard Mr. Weasley, we are a part of this family and we will get passed this. Ron is responsible for his own actions, and so his choices are what will lead him to argue with the Weasleys. Don't forget Sirius and Remus all care for you too." Harry spoke firmly.

"What has Ron said or done since you've been here?" His green eyes were dark and intense, and she knew he was very angry right now.

"That isn't important-"

"The hell it isn't! Tell me, I need to know, or have I failed you so much you don't trust me either?" he snapped out.

"That's not fair Harry! I do trust you! I just don't see why what Ron has said to me is important, you know he's been horrible, he knows he's wrong even if he isn't ready to admit it just yet. Just leave it!"

"Hermione-"

"Fine you want to know!" she proceeded to tell him about the mocking and the few times he teased her in a cruel way. When she limped, dropped something, and made messes.

"Thank you for telling me." He murmured his voice hoarse, from keeping his voice even. "Please don't keep things like this from me. If anyone is hurting you or just annoying you, please talk to me."

"I will Harry." She promised softly. She sat up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, and gave her a hard squeeze.

"Ugh…you're squishing me!" and she let out a breathless chuckle. Harry laughed, and let go. With a kiss on her forehead he stood to leave.

"Harry." Hermione called out to him as he was at the door.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I wake up at night, and I find myself still listening for you boy's breathing. I miss you, both of you." She confessed quietly.

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"I do as well. I wake up in my room, because it's too quiet. You don't snore, but you have this soft snuffle that happens when you are sound asleep. I miss you too. Get some rest, and I will see you at dinner." He only closed the door once he saw Hermione shuffle around and lay on her stomach. A position he became familiar with over the last year, signaled that she was ready to fall asleep.

Now he just had to corner Ron, and beat some sense into him about Hermione. He was his best mate, but he'd be damned if he would let him continue the way he's been; with that last thought fueling his magic, he apparated with a loud crack to the designated apparition area outside Hogwarts.

Harry had been working steadily for a couple of hours, when Neville approached him, and asked if he needed help bringing that section of the wall back up.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said. He had a feeling Neville wanted to talk, and figured it would be less awkward if they were busy while talking. He had noted several changes in their friend when they had come back through for the final battle. The war had changed them all, but Neville was a new man. The clumsy side still came through occasionally, but it was obvious he had become a leader.

The students he organized worked diligently and followed his orders quickly and with an air of respect. He learned from Ginny in their long talks how that last year at Hogwarts had been for everyone. How Neville had become a beacon and a rock for so many of their classmates. Not just for Griffyndor but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well.

"The castle is coming along quickly." Neville said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, we have so many of us here to help that McGonagall said that we should finish in plenty of time for the new school term." Like Hermione, magic could still leave him in awe of how it could really simplify certain aspects of life, and then completely complicate the simplest of things as well.

"I could love her." Neville suddenly confessed quietly, after they repaired more of the stone and wall.

"I have always cared for her, and always had a soft part in my heart for that bossy girl that I knocked down on the train first year." He smiled softly his eyes focusing on a memory only he could see.

"I smacked right into her knees while I crawled around looking for Trevor. She scolded me, and then comforted me and helped me when I explained why I was on the floor of the train." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I know I was pretty useless for most of our school years. Something just snapped into place for me fifth year during DA. We didn't have to be helpless or afraid, because we had each other. You and I suspect Hermione had a fair amount to do with the DA idea, you both gave us that confidence to strengthen ourselves, and depend on each other. Then seventh year...well it was definitely time to show why we were Griffyndors."

Harry didn't comment but continued to work quietly while he let Neville talk. They'd their moments of understanding, but he knew after the last few years especially this last they had all shed their youth, and had seen and dealt with too much to be considered children. He instinctively knew that Neville was a man that he could depend on and trust.

"I had asked Hermione to the Yule in fourth year, because I just had to know if I could ever have a chance. Between you and Ron always being around her, I guess they all, myself included thought it would be one of you that she ended up falling in love with. I could never really see her with Ron, because he always made her cry, and that always made me so angry." He stopped and turned to face Harry, and Harry mirrored his movement.

"You should know, I do love her, but we are like family. She has become the sister I never had, and I know that she feels the same." Harry watched Neville's face, and didn't miss the look of relief in his eyes.

"I'm not very happy with Ron right now, but I know that she only sees him as a friend. I plan on dealing with him, as he hurt my family, best mate or not." Harry said firmly. "You were right this morning. She has been through a lot, and I guess this past year hasn't been easy on any of us. What I want to say, just, if you do care for her, and I suspect you're already half in love with her. Just don't hurt her, or I will come after you with everything I have if you do." His tone was fierce.

"I have no intention of hurting her, but I just wanted to let you know so we are both clear. I'm gonna fight for her, I didn't push while we were in school, because I let everyone convince me she was for someone else. Not anymore…I'm probably not good enough for her either, but I won't let her down and I will be there for her come what may. Even if all she ever wants is to be my friend. I care for her enough to let that happen, but not without a trying to have her fall in love with me." Neville held out his hand and they shook.

Neither of them said anything else, but continued to work together until it was time to stop for the day. Neville stayed in the Castle talking about the next days big push, but handed Harry a letter. Harry didn't hesitate to take the letter. The wax was sealed with the crest of Neville's family.

While Harry left to apparate back to the Burrow with the Weasleys. They all talked about what happened at breakfast, and Harry wanted them to know how fragile Hermione was. He knew they understood.

"Harry anyone with eyes and common sense could see that you and Hermione don't fancy each other." George said.

"Now Ron has a temper, I suppose we all do, but dad says Ron is all Prewitt temper wise. It don't allow him to see things all common sense like." Fred interjected.

"I understand he has a temper, he is a Weasley after all." Harry grinned at the collective 'Oi' that filled the air. "What I do not understand is how he treated, and spoke to Hermione. She told me the things he said to her after you all left this morning, and I am not okay with that. She is my sister by heart if not by blood, and he needs to answer for that. I figure we need to get this out in the open before we can move forward in our friendships properly."

"Defending your sister is something we all understand, and we know that we need to let you all work this out. We all care about Hermione too, and I know so do mum and dad." Charlie said when they reached the apparition point.

"We will all get through this, Ron too. He will get there, once his temper cools, but he has to learn using his temper isn't a reason to never learn how to rein it in. None of you are children anymore, and he will need to come to some type of peace with Hermione not loving him, and accept that you two have a relationship that is at a different level than he has with either one of you." Bill added.

With a deep sigh Harry nodded, and one by one they all apparated to the Burrow. He had to trust it would all work out. After all they defeated Tom Riddle, anything has to be easier than the past year they lived through.

He arrived at the Burrow to see the tables being set up by Remus and Sirius. He could hear Hermione's laughter fill the air as Bill chased the Twins around the yard. He had two big bunny ears, and a tail sticking out of the back end of his trousers. He could see Ginny sitting near Hermione on the steps outside the kitchen door, and he couldn't help the smile that bloomed across his face. He stood back taking them all in, and listening to the general chaos that was his family.

"They're barkers they are." came a soft voice from behind him.

"Yeah, but that's what makes them so great." He responded not turning to look at Ron.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Ron said. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you are Ron, but I don't know if that will be enough just now. What were you thinking tearing her down that way? She was hurt because she wouldn't give us up! She endured it all, because she wouldn't give Bellatrix the information she wanted, and insisted that we were no one to her. Even before that, you were always such a git to her, and me as well, because I should have straightened you out then." Harry turned. His voice was harsh, his face unforgiving.

Neither young man noticed the people in the yard turning to watch them one by one.

"Let's get one thing clear Ron. Tear her down again, make her cry, or speak to her in a tone that is not friendly or respectful, and I will wash my hands of you. Also, so I make sure you truly understand how serious I am, bloody well think! If it was me treating Ginny the way you've treated Hermione? What would you do to me?"

Ron was quiet a moment, and looked away from his friend's angry glare. Knowing his own temper and jealousy had brought this on his head. He truly was sorry, and knew that he probably didn't deserve Hermione's forgiveness, or Harry's.

"I'd beat you bloody." he finally answered.

"Exactly." was all he heard before he felt a fist slam into his face.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. She stood, and tried limping towards the two boys. But Sirius held her easily even though she struggled against his hold.

"No poppet, they have to work this out. Trust me it'll be alright. This is how blokes work." he soothed.

"I didn't want this! This is my fault!" she started sobbing. Bill and Charlie being the oldest ran forward and were hoping to mediate enough to get the boys to stop. They hated seeing Hermione cry.

"Oi you bloody idiots, Hermione's crying! Get up now!" Charlie called lifting his little brother easily. Bill pulled Harry back and gave him one solid good shake to clear his temper.

"That's enough Harry! You've made your point, and I'm sure Ron is ready to apologize to Hermione." Bill said with another good shake before letting him go.

The two men stepped back, and stayed alert just in case they had to spring into action again.

"You're right Harry, and I deserved what I got. Trust me I feel like shite right now, and I will let Hermione have a go as well if it will make her feel better, and help her forgive me." His voice a bit more nasal with his nose swelling on his face. Blood seeping from his nose and torn lip.

Harry nodded a bruise forming along his cheek, and reached to straighten his glasses.

They all turned and headed towards the house. Ron and Harry splitting away to where Sirius held a crying Hermione.

"'Mione it's aright, we've stopped fighting. I promise." Harry said placing his hand on her back.

She turned and both boys took several steps back from the livid witch in front of them.

"Harry James Potter I am so angry with you right now. I just can't believe-" angrily she stopped talking and whipped out her wand. She stepped towards Harry, and everyone gasped.

Harry held up his hands and flinched back.

"Reparo. I swear you git!" she muttered angrily while fixing his glasses, and used her wand to heal his cheek.

She turned to Ron, who paled and lifted his hands in surrender as well.

"Ronald Weasley!" she just kept muttering about idiotic boys and how useless they all were. While she healed his face. After a moment she started trembling, and started crying again.

"I'm truly very sorry for being such a prat Hermione, and such a sorry friend to you. Can you forgive me?" Ron said quickly. Hoping to stem another onslaught of angry tears.

"Of course you idiot!" she cried reaching one arm for a hug, and lifting the other to include Harry.

After a few moments Hermione stepped back and gave them each a good smack to the tops of their heads.

"Sirius?"

"Yes poppet?"

"Please help me to the table, I've had all I can take just now, and I am hungry."

"Of course!" With a bow he offered her his arm.

"Hermione, here this is for you." Harry said still nervous. He held out Neville's letter.

Taking it and seeing the wax seal, Hermione blushed, and nodded her thanks. Too afraid that her voice would squeak and ruin her exit completely. Harry noticed her blush and smirked, but quickly put a straight face when Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Sirius walked with her looking back at his Godson with a smile and a wink.

"Bloody hell, I thought we survived Riddle only to be taken out by the wrath that is Hermione." Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"You and me both Ron, you and me both. I let myself forget for a moment, that she is a very strong person. She's been so vulnerable lately that I lost sight of the fact that even now, she could probably hand us both our arses if she wanted to." Harry said with a proud smile.

They smiled at each other, and with a shoulder bump all was well for the two boys.

_So sorry for the delay in the next chapter. My computer crashed! So I have been working on getting a new laptop, and now that I am rolling in my new set up (Thank you deal of the day) I am going to be rolling forward with the story. Thank you for the feed back and reviews. Very helpful on the French, and I must apologize in advance, I pushed this chapter out without much review so if I missed some grammatical errors, I am very sorry._

_Thank you again. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I made Harry very big brother, even though Hermione is older. She is fragile now, but she is ultimately Hermione, so I figured she would be the first to stand up for herself, and push her recovery. Which is more physical and mental than magical, as i figured a curse that causes that much pain, would damage the physical body, and not so much the magical aspect of a witch/wizard._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dinner was a boisterous affair with everyone talking and laughing over each other. Ron was still trying to stay on everyone's good graces, and was being extra accommodating to everyone's amusement. Hermione had been doing really well all things considered, and Mrs. Weasley had charmed Hermione's glass to not spill, and her utensils to balance her food no matter how shaky her grip was. Hermione had noticed right away, and felt a surge of love and affection for Molly, and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes. She looked up at the smiling woman and nodded her thanks.

She was usually pretty quiet, and enjoyed observing everyone. Her mind was occupied with the letter Harry had given her. She recognized the seal on the wax and her tummy fluttered in anticipation of what was written, but knew that she had to wait until she was alone in her room to read it. She wasn't sure why her view on Neville was changing the way it was. Those flutters in her tummy, and the hitch in her breathing, she recognized what was happening to her body in reaction to Neville, but it confused her. She was still a bit self conscious and not as self assured as she wanted her friends to think. Especially now, with so much physical damage to her body, and add the fact she felt that her nightmares were going to drive her mad some nights. She tried to be logical in her new found attraction to her friend.

He was physically very different, and his confidence and manner the few times they were in each other's company were so very different from the shy bumbling boy those first few years in school. As she thought more deeply she could remember the changes that started in him during fifth year. When they had fought at the Department of Mysteries he had been wonderful, and she would have been severely injured by Dolohov if he hadn't pulled her back. The rest of the battle had been a blur of shooting and dodging curses, and attacking Bellatrix long enough to distract her from her assault on Sirius.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't really realize she kept leaning over more and more. With the soft cool evening breeze and the droning voices of everyone around her; all worked to put her in a relaxed state. Her belly was full, and her muscles thrummed with exhaustion from her long day. Plus the emotional highs and lows of the day all proved too much for the young witch and with her thoughts on Neville she succumbed to her exhaustion and slept.

"She's asleep." Remus said quietly to the other people assembled around the table. He was moving carefully where Hermione had rested her head against his shoulder. He didn't think she was even aware, as the meal wore on, her tired body just kept leaning more and more his way. He had encouraged her leaning by making sure he placed his shoulder at an optimum level for her head.

"She's exhausted. She really pushed herself today at therapy. I'm honestly surprised she lasted as long as she did." Sirius chimed in. He stood ready to try and lift her without waking the small witch up.

"I made sure to put fresh linens in her room, if you could please take her up Sirius. She won't wake until tomorrow. I knew she would come back in more pain from therapy like the last visit, and the pain potion I gave her will make her sleep." Molly fussed preceding Sirius into the house and up the stairs.

Once Sirius had her on the bed with a few flicks of her wand Molly had transfigured a nightgown and pulled the sheets over the slumbering witch. She saw a letter on the floor by the bed, and ran her finger over the seal. She recognized it of course. She frowned after a moment, and then felt guilty for the fleeting thought of opening the letter. She placed it on the desk, and with a motherly kiss on her head left the room.

Augusta Longbottom was in awe of the young man that sat with her in their study having tea. She could see her son in his features, but with some of his expressions it was amazing that he could also look so much like Alice. She knew she had been hard on him when he was younger, and there were moments that left her cringing when she would remember. But she had always lived in fear of making him weak willed if she babied him, like she wanted to. He had always been so shy and uncertain. If it hadn't been for his accidental magic she really would have believed he was a squib. She had been livid with her brother's when she found out they had dropped him out of one of the manor windows.

She had been so harsh and pushed so hard, because of the fear that without a positive male influence he would become like some of those other useless pureblood boys; so heartless and cruel, but in hindsight she recognized Alice's kindness within him. He had such a calm gentle nature most of the time that she was surprised he was sorted into Griffyndor and not Hufflepuff. She would at times despair that he would never grow out of that shy bumbling little boy he had been.

To say she had been shocked to receive the letters McGonagall had sent to her, and his role in some of exploits of his friends. She had been so proud. She had always made sure to really push how proud she was of him when he would come back for school break. As proud as she was of the young man he was, had been so extremely fearful that she would lose him to death eater attacks.

When she had heard the rally for the Order to get to Hogwarts, because you-know-who had attacked she had for the first few moments panicked. She froze in indecision, not knowing if she could stand to go, and find that he had been killed.

She felt ashamed of her reaction, and knew had she just been a decade younger that maybe she wouldn't have acted that way. Those few moments panic were all she allowed herself, and had come out of hiding to rally at Hogwarts. When she had arrived it was in the thick of battle, and had fought alongside so many children. She did not let her panic for her grandson blind her, but she did search for him in between the frantic duels that still haunted her dreams. When she watched him destroy that horrible snake, that she later learned had been a Horcrux. She knew then, he was definitely no longer a boy, but a man, one that had surpassed any familial expectation for the Longbottom name.

She watched him, and wondered what he was thinking of, that kept him so quiet and reserved. She felt a pang for the chubby boy, which would seemingly never run out of questions to ask. She longed for the squeaky voice that she used to ask for Merlin's sake to hush and give her some peace.

Now she had her peace, and she longed for the days that it seemed life was much simpler than the man before her. She recalled now, how she went through a similar mourning for her son Frank, when he fell in love with Alice.

There it was. Neville was in love.

"Are you doing alright Neville?" She asked.

"Oh m'fine gran, just tired." He turned to look at her and give her a small grin.

"You seem to be lost in thought, anything in particular?"

She was expecting him to brush her question off, or simply retreat with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders that never failed to mimic his dad's stance.

"Do you remember Hermione Granger?" He asked her suddenly. He kept his eyes trained on the tea tray between them.

"The young witch that you went to Mungo's to visit with? Minerva has mentioned her several times to me, while we've been at Hogwarts." She admitted. Her curiosity rocketing.

"Yes, well…I care for her a great deal. I have for awhile now, but I never told her. I always thought she was in love with someone else. She almost died Gran, and I suppose with the war and everything else. I don't want to lose out on an opportunity to have her maybe care about me." He looked so vulnerable and unsure, that she could see the young boy in his handsome features so clearly.

"Why wouldn't she care for you my boy? If my ears do not deceive me, there are plenty of witches that would love to get you to notice them." She said with a sly grin.

Neville's face went scarlet, and he stuttered trying to shrug off his gran's teasing.

"None of those girls ever gave me the time of day, and I don't need those types of friends. Hermione is different, and she always has been. She is hurting right now, and I don't want to add to her stress, but I do want to be there for her. I guess I'm hoping that she will with time consider me as more than a friend, and if she never does well she is an amazing witch that I would gladly be friends with."

She studied him, and that pride just ratcheted up a few more notches. He was a good man, and she had every confidence, that if this Hermione was half as smart as Minerva had gone on about, her grandson had nothing to worry about.

"An admirable thought, but one bit of advice I told your dad something very similar when he decided to court your mum. Be her friend, respect her, but make sure she sees you as a man. Don't get comfortable with the idea of just being her friend, you have to woo her." She smiled at the blush that covered her grandson's face.

"Gran!" Neville choked out. Completely mortified his gran would say something so embarrassing. She started to chuckle, and figured she would leave him to his thoughts. She stood and went to the door after ruffling his hair.

"Neville, your dad had the very same reaction when I said that to him all those years ago. It worked though. He married your mum, and not long after you came along." She said with a bittersweet smile.

Still blushing, but with a grin Neville nodded.

"You make very proud Neville. I just wanted to let you know that."

"Thank you Gran, it means a lot to me to hear you say that." His posture straightened automatically and his smile widened.

"Remus, Sirius look!" The sandy haired wizard turned his battle reflexes still with him. His wand was in his hand before he had fully turned to the voice calling out to him. He had been standing with Sirius, and both of them had completed this stance, and had started to scan the area outside looking for danger.

They had just arrived to the Burrow for dinner intent on setting up the tables outside for the large group of family and friends. They had been talking about Grimmauld, and the changes that he and Sirius were making to the old estate.

"Sorry, no danger, look at me, over here!" With breathless giggles reaching them they looked to the voice calling them.

They saw Hermione with a huge smile, her hair a halo around her flushed face. She was standing half way between the Burrow's kitchen door and the big oak along the lawn before the woods thickened.

"I did it!" she called taking more limping steps towards them.

"What did you do Poppet?" called Sirius. As they moved towards her, their protective instincts kicking into high gear seeing her limp towards them; both anxious she would fall and hurt herself.

"I made it from the kitchen door to the oak and back here, and I still can go further!" She answered just as they got to her side. They both automatically reached for her elbows to steady her.

"That's great Hermione!" Remus said his throat tightening. He and Sirius had both been going with her to her therapy sessions, and they split the appointments between themselves, Harry and Neville. No one was surprised when he had shown up to the Burrow the next day to sit with Hermione, and visit with her under the big oak.

"I'm pretty confident I can handle going with you all to Hogwarts now. I can help-" she began earnestly.

"Poppet, we don't want you to push too hard." Sirius began.

"It's been almost two months! I'm doing loads better, and I don't tremble as much. The spasms have really slowed down as well. My wand movements are so much better now." She tried not sound sound petulant. She couldn't stand how her emotions seemed to run from high to low these last few weeks.

"Hermione, what happens if you push too hard too fast? You could set your recovery back." Remus responded firmly. He was terrified this brilliant young girl would do irreparable damage to herself.

"You're recovery has been remarkable, and being you no one expected any less, but please give yourself more-"

"No! Please-"Hermione started only to stop when the Kitchen door opened. Harry, Neville, and Ginny came out of the house laughing. She watched them healthy and laughing, and her chest and stomach burned.

She was shocked to feel so much anger surge through her. She was livid. It was so unfair! They were all standing able to move about, come and go as they pleased. It figures…no one needed the bossy little swot around anymore. Harry had Ginny now, and Neville was busy helping, and had his own family obligations to his Gran. She was just useless, a useless stupid bint that didn't belong anywhere. Her eyes stung and her heart ached. She should have just died. She could just see herself lagging behind everyone, and all of them moving on from her, because they didn't need her around anymore.

"Poppet?" Sirius saw the rage and anguish in her eyes when he turned back to Hermione. He and Remus had both heard the strangled whimper.

She just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No." That was all she said. It came out in a soft whisper. She looked up again to see Sirius' concern and Remus understanding gaze. She didn't want to talk or beg or justify she just wanted to be left alone.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked as the group approached. They could all sense the tension around the small group.

"I'm going to go upstairs. I'm not feeling well." Hermione answered woodenly. She didn't look up to meet anyone's eyes.

"Let me help-"Harry started.

"No. I can manage." The control Hermione had been trying to hold on to had started to waiver. Her emotions were riding too high. Her voice wobbled and she stepped away from them. A few shuffling steps back from the group around her.

"Are you-"

"I said I can manage!" she snapped, and the tears that she had been struggling with started to fall. She moved as quickly as her limping gait would allow into the house.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" Ginnny said.

"No Ginny, give her some space." Remus had a feeling he knew what was hurting Hermione just now, and didn't think sending in Ginny right now would help.

"What has her so upset?" Neville asked again. His concern for Hermione and hoping it wasn't Ron that had upset her. He and the youngest Weasley boy were still very frosty towards each other. Ron seeing Neville as the Wizard who stole his witch away, and Neville just thought he was a git that had no clue as to the real reason he didn't get the girl.

"She was able to go the length of the lawn from the kitchen door to the oak and still has plenty of energy to spare." Sirius answered.

"And that made her upset?" Harry asked confused.

"No, but I bet you both told her that she still couldn't go to Hogwarts to help with the repairs." Neville said quietly.

He shook his head as both of the older wizards nodded with grimaces on their faces. Neville took a deep breath because he knew his next words were going to upset the people around him.

"Do you think you are all being a bit over protective of her?" He asked the group around him. As he expected they all looked at him with anger.

"She almost died Neville! She has the ability to completely overlook her well being to meet these ridiculous goals that she sets for herself. She has always worked herself into exhaustion pushing to be the best in everything." Harry snapped, his green eyes flashing.

"I know that she almost died, and believe me she knows and understands that too. She sets these goals because she knows what is at stake if she doesn't get better. You should have more faith in her." Neville argued back.

"You have to understand Neville, the healers have said this to all of us at her sessions. If she pushes too hard too fast she can do irreparable damage to her physical well being." Remus cut in, always with a mediating tone.

"I'm not saying to let her go in and reconstruct a bridge or a wall or a staircase, but let her help sort the books in the Library or she can help me in the Green houses with the smaller tasks of getting seedlings going." Neville continued in a calmer voice.

"She looked so angry and hurt at the same time." Ginny murmured. She met Remus' eyes, and she understood now why Remus had discouraged her from going after her friend.

"We have to think about how she is doing emotionally not just physically." Ginny said laying her hand on Harry's arm to make him look at her. He was standing his arms crossed shaking his head.

"I don't want her hurting." He said stubbornly.

Everyone knew that Harry took her painful spasms to heart, and hearing her crying in her sleep would make him fall apart faster than any hex.

"The are several apparition points inside Hogwarts, and there is one not far from the Green house areas. Let her go in with me, and I will keep an eye on her make sure that she doesn't push too hard." Neville said.

"You said you trusted me, and I thought you understood that I wouldn't let anything hurt her. That includes her pushing herself too fast too soon." He continued not taking his eyes off Harry.

Finally with a deep sigh Harry looked up and met Neville's eyes.

"You're right, we need to let her start going out, and being with you allows one of us to be with her to make sure she doesn't over do." Harry finally agreed.

"Okay then, I will go up and talk to her, and bring her down in time for dinner." Neville nodded.

"You will make sure she doesn't over do?" Sirius asked again. He felt as fond of her as Harry did. She saved his life on more than one occasion, and he looked at her as though she were his family. In his heart she was no different than Harry.

"Of course I will, I promise." Neville said turning to go into the house to talk to Hermione.

He approached the door, and he couldn't hear any sniffling or anything, and he figured she had cast a silencing charm on the room. With a deep breath hoping she just wouldn't hex him he knocked on her door.

"Hermione it's me Neville, please open the door so that we can talk." he called through.

"I don't want to talk Neville. I just want some quiet." Her sad voice came through, and gave him a twinge in his chest. He never wanted to hear her sound so dejected.

"Well, I just want to talk about what time you would like for me to pick you up to go with me to Hogwarts tomorrow." He called back to her. Shamelessly putting that temptation out there to get her to open the door.

After a moment the door swung open, and there she stood. Her eyes were wary and sad.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. Not wanting to believe that she could be useful to anyone right now.

"Well, Remus and Sirius told us how well you were coming along with your treks around the Weasley's garden, and you told them that you are feeling strong enough to go to Hogwarts." He answered.

Her eyes narrowed and her back straightened, and Neville quickly played his words back inside his head wondering if he said something to make her angry.

She stepped back from her door and turned and moved towards her window huffily crossing her arms and presenting her back.

"I don't need you to come up here to offer me pity consolation trips." She snapped angrily.

"You can just take yourself off. Just like everyone else, no one needs the swot hanging about now that I'm useless."

He stepped into the room and shut the door. Putting up a silencing charm, to block out their conversation. He didn't want to have any one come up and interrupt them.

"Pity? I don't pity you, and it seems like you are up here doing a right good job of pitying yourself." Neville called her out. His voice was calm, but his eyes were another thing. They had deepened to a darker blue in his anger.

"None of us pity you Hermione. Concern and a desire to help you yes, but never pity."

She looked up at him, and she knew she made him angry with her outburst. He wasn't yelling or calling her names. He didn't try to tower over her, but she knew he was angry.

"You're right. I'm sorry Nev. My emotions are everywhere just now, and I can't seem to get a handle on them some days. You've been wonderful, and I just...I just feel like everyone is going on without me. Just used to not having me there, and you all seem so happy without me around." she confessed. Her voice wavering, and her tears trembling on her lashes.

"Trust me Hermione, we all miss you. I don't think an hour goes by without one of us saying how odd it feels that you are not with us. I know I miss you bossing us about." He teased softly.

She snorted and smiled. He smiled back and stepped closer to her. Bring up his hands he cupped her face and ran his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. He watched her and he studied her face, and he was just caught up in how beautiful she looked just then.

Hermione watched Neville. He was so close and his warm callused hands held her so gently. Her tummy fluttered and her pulse quickened. He moved closer and the warmth of his firm body just seeped into hers. He smelled of earth, freshly cut grass and something spicy and uniquely him.

"Hermione." He whispered her name softly.

"Yes?" Her voice so soft that it was mostly a puff of air.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. He moved his lips gently across hers, and softly pulled her plump bottom lip between his own. She moaned and brought her arms up and around his waist. Leaning into him and squeezing him tighter against her.

Gently he swiped his tongue across her lip, and that was all it took. He deepened the kiss exploring her mouth and her taste. Savoring the feel of her body and lips. He pulled her tighter against his body and she strained to get closer.

Hearts pounding the kiss became more urgent and passionate. He moved his mouth along her jaw and took nibbling kisses just along the back of her ear. Making her moan and tilt her head to allow more access. His arms swept along her sides, and gripped her hips tightly.

"Hey dinner's re-Oh I'm sorry!" Ginny squeaked out.

They didn't spring apart. Neville just moved a step back and kept his hands on her hips.

"We'll be right down." With a deep breath and a step back he turned to look at Ginny, She had gotten over her surprise and stood smirking at them knowingly.

"Is this you talking?" Ginny teased with a raised brow.

"Ginny!" Cried Hemione. Now that Neville had stepped back her brain had started to engage again and her thoughts were becoming coherent once again. She stood blushing and looked up at Neville, his ears were pink, but he just smiled at Ginny.

"Let's go down to dinner." He said with a smile for Hermione.

"Yes, and oh what time were we going to Hogwarts tomorrow?" She asked again trying to affect an air of nonchalance for her smirking friend. Moving out into the hall.

"Are you gonna 'talk' at Hogwarts too?"Ginny couldn't help but tease her friends again.

"Ginny!" with a teasing laugh Ginny rushed ahead of her friends down the steps.

_Not mine, i am making no profit._

_I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and input. Sorry for the delay in updating. I am recovering from an aneurysm. Pretty shocking stuff. If anything seems backwards or slightly off I apologize. I am going to try and continue the story, but with my recovery will come some challenges. I may hold off unti I can do the story line more oomph, and hopefully not confuse it instead._

_Thank you._


End file.
